mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rozen Maiden Drama CDs
Drama CDs (audio dramas) are the main CD media of Rozen Maiden and Rozen Maiden Traumend, each character drama CD comes with a song by either ALI PROJECT or kukui. Drama CDs Rozen Maiden Drama CD This drama is actually an audio re-enactment of the first and second manga volumes. It was released before the anime so the characters have different voice actors. Track listing # Phase 1 # Phase 2 # Phase 3 # Phase 4 # Phase 5 # Phase 6 # Phase 7 Voice cast *Shinku - Yui Horie *Jun - Sanae Kobayashi *Nori - Aya Hisakawa *Suigintou - Mamiko Noto *Hinaichigo - Tomoko Kaneda *Tomoe - Ayako Kawasumi *Suiseiseki - Nana Mizuki *Laplace's Demon - Joji Nakata Rozen Maiden Original Drama ~Tantei - Detektiv~ Synopsis: Kun-kun is kidnapped and now its up to the Shinku and the Rozen Maiden dolls to find the culprit and rescue him! Suigintou makes a guest appearance in the drama and falls madly in love with Kun-kun. This drama CD is about the length of a regular TV episode. It also includes 5 short "diary entries" of sorts by the dolls. The drama does not tie into the plot, but probably takes place after episode 9 because Souseiseki is not there. Track listing # Prologue # Kinjirareta Asobi (TV Size) # Abduction # Investigation # Truth of the Situation # Awakening # Toumei Shelter (TV Size) # Humans ~Shinku~ # Dream Diary ~Hinaichigo~ # Rain ~Suiseiseki~ # Observation ~Souseiseki~ # Ball ~Suigintou~ Rozen Maiden träumend Original Drama CD Synopsis: Jun falls ill with a cold and now it's up to the dolls to nurse him back to health. But what will happen when Suigintou and Barasuishou decide to pay a little visit?! This drama CD also contains three hilarious comedy side stories. In the first track, "Suiseiseki's First Errand", Suiseiseki ventures out into the outside world to deliver a letter to Jun. In the second track, "Kun-kun vs. Laplace's Demon", Detective Kun-kun and Laplace’s Demon have a frightening confrontation that results in the two falling in love. The third track, "The Barasuishou Makeover Project", is about Shirosaki having Barasuishou act out various roles because he thinks her personality is bland. So hilarity ensues when Barasuishou acts like a cat by adding "~nya" to her sentences, a bondage queen, (and by Enju's request) a young bride, etc. Track listing #Seishoujo Ryouiki (TV Size) #Illness (Part 1) #Illness (Part 2) #Hikari no Rasenritsu (TV Size) #Side Story: Suiseiseki's First Errand #Side Story: Kun-kun vs. Laplace's Demon #Side Story: The Barasuishou Makeover Project Rozen Maiden träumend Character Drama series Vol.1 ~ Suigintou The first of the seven Character Dramas, this drama focuses on the relationship between Suigintou and Megu, although there is one track that features the other Rozen Maiden dolls as well. The last track is a song performed by kukui. CD Track listing # Megu to Suigintou (めぐと水銀燈, Megu and Suigintou) # Doll to Medium (ドールとミーディアム, Doll and Medium) # Watashi wa Tsuyoi (私は強い, I am Strong) # Megu no Uta (めぐの歌, Megu's Song) # Kanata Kara no Requiem (彼方からの鎮魂歌, Requiem from Afar) VERSION #* Performed by kukui Vol.2 ~ Kanaria The second of the seven Character Dramas, this drama focuses on one of Kanaria's attempts to sneak into the Sakurada household, with some help from Jun. The last track is a song performed by kukui. CD Track listing # Kyoufu o Motarasu Mono (恐怖をもたらす者, One Who Has No Fear) # Sakushi Kanaria!! (策士・金糸雀!!, Kanaria the Tactician!!) # Sakushi? Kanaria (策士?金糸雀, Kanaria the Tactician?) # Sakushi... Kanaria... (策士…金糸雀…, Kanaria the... Tactician...) # Senryakuteki Tettai kashira (戦略的撤退かしら, A Strategic Withdrawal ~kashira) # Kana to Micchan (カナとみっちゃん, Kana and Micchan) # Pizzicato Hiyori (ピチカート日和, A Fine Pizzicato Day) VERSION #* Performed by kukui Vol.3 ~ Suiseiseki The third of the seven Character Dramas, this drama focuses on Suiseiseki adjusting to life back in the Sakurada household after forming a contract with Jun. The last track is a song performed by kukui. Track listing # Suiseiseki to Medium (翠星石とミディアム, Suiseiseki and Her Medium) # Kokoro Komete (心込めて, Full of My Devotion) # Okashi (お菓子, Sweets) # Rikai Shiyou to Suru Kokoro (理解しようとする心, Hearts That Try to Understand) # Denshin (伝心, Heart to Heart) # Midori no Yubi (みどりのゆび, Green Fingers) VERSION #* Performed by kukui Vol.4 ~ Souseiseki The fourth of the seven Character Dramas, this drama focuses on a torn Souseiseki deciding what to do when the Alice Game is approaching. The last track is a song performed by ALI PROJECT. CD Track listing # Nemuri no Naka de (眠りの中で, Within Sleep) # Futago Dakara (双子だから, Because We're Twins) # Rule to Sentakushi (ルールと選択肢, Rules and Multiple Choice) # Yume ni Mita Risoukyou (夢に見た理想郷, The Utopia Seen in a Dream) # Dakara Ima Dake wa... (だから今だけは…, So Just for Now...) # Nemureru Shiro (眠れる城, Sleeping Castle) VERSION #* Performed by ALI PROJECT Vol.5 ~ Shinku The fifth of the seven character dramas, this drama focuses on a typical day in the Sakurada household, until an episode of Detective Kunkun turns Shinku into a new person. The last track is a song performed by ALI PROJECT CD Track listing # Shinku, Itsumo no Nichijou (真紅、いつもの日常, Shinku's Everyday Routine) # Koibito no Jouken (恋人の条件, Lovers' Terms) # Mousou to Genjitsu (妄想と現実, Fantasy and Reality) # Shukujo e no Michi (淑女への道, The Path to Becoming a Lady) # Sono Mama de (そのままで, As You Are) # Shinku, Itsumo no Nichijou II (真紅、いつもの日常Ⅱ, Shinku's Everyday Routine II) # Nanashi no Mori (名なしの森, Nameless Forest) VERSION #* Performed by ALI PROJECT Vol.6 ~ Hinaichigo The sixth of the seven character dramas, this drama focuses on Hinaichigo, Tomoe, and a candy house. The last track is a song performed by kukui. CD Track listing # Hansel to Gretel (ヘンゼルとグレーテル Hansel and Gretel) # Hinaichigo no Ehon (雛苺の絵本, Hinaichigo's Picture Book) # Okashi no Ie (お菓子の家, The Candy House) # Yume no Naka e (夢の中へ, Into the Dream) # Hinaichigo to Omoide no Majo (雛苺と思い出の魔女, Hinaichigo and the Witch of Memories) # Issho ni Iru Koto (一緒にいること, Being Together) # Chikakute Tooi Yume (近くて遠いゆめ, The Near Yet Far Dream) Version #* Performed by kukui Vol.7: Barasuishou Track listing ;Disc 1 # Yume no kioku (夢の記憶, Memory of a Dream) # Alice game (アリスゲーム) # Suishou (水晶, Quartz) # Matteiru (待っている, I'll Be Waiting) # Bara otome-tachi (薔薇乙女達, Rozen Maidens) # Barasuishou (薔薇水晶) # Shungo (春蚕, Spring Silkworm) Version #* Performed by Ali Project ;Disc 2 * # I - Kanata Kara no Requiem (彼方からのレクイエム, Requiem from Afar) BGM Arrange - Arrange 1 # 〃 - Arrange 2 # 〃 - Arrange 2 inst ver. # 〃 - Arrange 3 # II - Pizzicato Biyori (ピチカート日和, A Fine Pizzicato Day) BGM Arrange - Arrange 1 # 〃 - Arrange 2 # III - Midori no Yubi (みどりのゆび, Green Fingers) BGM Arrange - Arrange 1 # 〃 - Arrange 1-2 # 〃 - Arrange 1 inst ver. # 〃 - Arrange 2 # IV - Nemureru Shiro (眠れる城, Sleeping Castle) BGM Arrange - Arrange 1 # 〃 - Arrange 2 # V - Na nashi no Mori (名なしの森, Nameless Forest) BGM Arrange - Arrange 1 # 〃 - Arrange 2 # 〃 - Arrange 3 # VI - Chikakute Tooi Yume (近くて遠いゆめ, The Near Yet Far Dream) BGM Arrange - Arrange 1 # 〃 - Arrange 2 # VII - Shungo (春蚕, Spring Silkworm) BGM Arrange - Arrange 1 # 〃 - Arrange 2 * Performed by kukui (M01~10,16,17) * Performed by Ali Project (M11~15,18,19) Volume Details A number of Rozen Maiden Drama CDs have been released. They are character dramas that often do not tie in with the plot- more like short stories/dramas based on the series. Seven volumes have been released- Vol.1 Suigintou, Vol.2 Kanaria, Vol.3 Suiseiseki, Vol.4 Souseiseki, Vol.5 Shinku, Vol.6 Hina Ichigo, Vol.7 Barasuishou. Though Kirakishou is the true seventh doll in the series, there has been no Drama CDs based on Kirakishou, probably due to the lack of information about her. A Rozen Maiden Christmas drama CD was released just before Christmas 2007. It is not known whether or not it has ever been translated into English. References * [http://www.mellow-head.jp/artist.html Official Rozen Maiden CD listing] at Mellow Head's site * [http://www.lantis.jp/release/data.php?id=19 Official Rozen Maiden CD listing] at Lantis' site *Fräulein Rose, a Rozen Maiden info site *Unyuunymous's Homepage, a Rozen Maiden translation site *Words Of Songs, a site that translates anime songs, including Rozen Maiden Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Lantis albums Category:Rozen Maiden Category:Drama audio recordings da:Rozen Maiden Drama CD'er